Las Memorias de Kreacher
by black.einherjer
Summary: Personajes secundarios tales como Kreacher fueron indispensables para que Harry pudiera completar su misiós. ¿Que pasaría si Kreacher decidiera contarnos todo bajo su punto de vista? DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de JR.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Los primeros tiempos de Kreacher**

Los amos siempre fueron muy buenos con Kreacher. El amo Orión, la señora Walburga, el amo Regulus, todos ellos sintieron cariño por el viejo Kreacher. Pero el amo Sirius nunca demostró cariño por mí. Me consideraba (y ahora puedo entenderlo) un recuerdo de su familia (un elfo domestico no puede decir lo que piensa de sus amos pero el amo Harry le permite a Kreacher hacerlo). Al amo Sirius nunca le gustó su familia. A su madre y ama mía le rompió el corazón cuando fue elegido para Gryffindor y no para Slytherin y luego de seis años el amo Sirius abandonó la casa.

Fue entonces cuando unos años después el amo Regulus se unió al Señor Tenebroso, llenando de orgullo la casa de los amos de Kreacher. También supe que las señoras Cissy (Narcissa) y Bella (Bellatrix) se habían casado con otros seguidores del Señor Tenebroso: el señor Lucius Malfoy y el señor Rodolphus Lestrange, respectivamente. Ellas eran las primas de los amos Regulus y Sirius, al igual que Andromeda. Pero esta última se casó con un muggle y abandonó el apellido Black, así que ya no es mi ama.

Un año después el amo Regulus apareció en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y le dijo a Kreacher que el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba un elfo domestico y que el amo Regulus se enorgullecía de que el buen Kreacher sea el elegido. Fui llevado a donde el Señor Tenebroso y acompañe a este último a una caverna en el medio del mar. Allí fui obligado a beber una poción que había dentro de una vasija, un veneno que provocó el peor dolor en el pobre Kreacher; bebí copa tras copa de aquel líquido porque el amo Regulus me dijo que debía cumplir con lo que el Señor Tenebroso ordenara y Kreacher obedece porque es un buen elfo. Mientras bebía, recordaba las cosas más tristes y dolorosas de mi vida (la muerte del amo Orión ese mismo año, los castigos mas dolorosos) y las sentía como si estuvieran ocurriendo otra vez. Luego de beber, el Señor Tenebroso colocó en la vasija un medallón grande y la rellenó con más poción. Luego se marchó dejando al pobre Kreacher muriendo de dolor y con una sed inmensa y extrañamente repentina. Fui obligado a beber en el agua del lago que rodeaba la vasija y mientras bebía fui arrastrado por los Inferi hacia el fondo. Pero el amo Regulus le había dicho a Kreacher que regresara y entonces Desaparecí.

Sin embargo, días después, el amo Regulus se apareció muy perturbado en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y le pidió a Kreacher que lo llevara a donde se encontraba la caverna donde el Señor Tenebroso había dejado el medallón. Obedecí y lo llevé. Allí observe como el amo Regulus bebía del veneno y sufría de un dolor inimaginable para el pobre Kreacher. Quería hacer algo para evitar el dolor del amo Regulus, pero él me había ordenado no intervenir y agarrar el medallón de adentro de la vasija una vez se haya acabado el veneno. Así lo hice y entonces vi que el amo reemplazaba el antiguo medallón por uno nuevo. Fui obligado a Desaparecer sin intervenir (casi podía sentir el dolor del amo como si fuera mío), no sin antes ver como intentaba aplacar la sed en el lago y era arrastrado por los Inferi al fondo del lago. Mi tristeza fue enorme desde ese día: había perdido a dos de mis amos ese mismo año y había visto como uno de ellos sufría sin poder evitarlo. El amo Regulus me había encargado además intentar abrir y destruir el medallón, pero al no poder hacerlo me castigaba una, dos, tres… no se cuantas veces lo intenté y me castigué en el intento. Pero nunca pude hacer lo que el amo Regulus me ordenó así que deje el medallón en un estante en la sala de estar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Kreacher en los tiempos del amo Sirius**

Cinco años después, con el Señor Tenebroso derrotado y la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos descubiertos, falleció mi ama y señora Walburga y el pobre Kreacher quedó solo cuidando de la casa de mis amos. Diez años después, el amo Sirius se apareció en la casa y me ordenó limpiarla porque la iba a convertir en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. No podía concebir por qué la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black, la familia de los magos con la sangre mas pura jamás vista en la historia de la magia y bastión de donde surgieron los mas destacados servidores del Señor Tenebroso, iba a ser desde ese momento el lugar donde se reúnan ladrones, sangre sucias, traidores a la sangre y hombres lobo para confabular contra los antiguos habitantes de esa misma casa. Desde su propio retrato en la pared que había sido tapado, la señora Walburga se quejaba de esa intromisión en su propia casa y el pobre Kreacher no encontraba palabras para consolarla.

El amo Sirius, por otra parte, no mostraba una mejora en su trato al pobre Kreacher y yo me sentía triste, enojado, resentido de que muchos de los objetos pertenecientes a la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black fueran quitados del lugar donde el buen Kreacher los había dejado. Debía impedir que la memoria de mi ama Walburga no se respete, así que decidí esconder el medallón que el amo Regulus me había pedido destruir, entre otras cosas que pude rescatar. Las deje en el nido de mantas donde dormía y pensé que ahí estaban a salvo.

Mitad de año después, el amo Harry llegó junto con la sangre sucia y los traidores a la sangre y se quedaron en la casa para Navidad. Aprovechando que el amo Sirius me dijo que me vaya cuando aparecieron los jóvenes, tomé esta orden como un permiso para abandonar la casa y me fui a donde mi otra ama: la señora Cissy me respetaba y yo le conté todo lo que sabia sobre el amo Sirius y el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y los últimos planes que pensaban realizar. Por suerte el amo Sirius nunca notó mi ausencia y gracias a eso nunca sospecho del plan que tenía que llevar a cabo por orden de la señora Cissy. Lastimé al hipogrifo de mi amo Sirius (tuve que castigarme por eso) y eso lo mantuvo ocupado mientras el amo Harry se quería comunicar preocupado sobre el presente del amo Sirius. Era tan grande mi alegría que no pude evitar reír mientras le decía al amo Harry que el amo Sirius nunca iba a volver del Departamento de Misterios, parte del plan que tenía con la ama Cissy. Unos meses después, me enteré que el amo Sirius había muerto: ya nada me impedía volver con mis amas Cissy y Bella. Por fin el pobre Kreacher iba a volver a ser feliz. Ni siquiera la incursión del sarnoso ladrón y asqueroso sangre sucia Mundungus Fletcher en mi nido de mantas podía empañar mi felicidad. Pero había algo raro. ¿Por qué Kreacher no podía ir con sus amas? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente Desaparecer hacia la mansión de sus amas? Quería, pero ¿porque no podía? Quizás necesitaba una orden de sus amas… No, no podía ser por eso. No ERA por eso. Inmediatamente me sentí arrastrado y forzado a abandonar la casa de los Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Kreacher en los tiempos del amo Harry**

Fui arrastrado hasta que aparecí en una casa que supuse era de muggles. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que ahí se encontraban el amo Harry y Albus Dumbledore. Entonces comprendí: el amo Sirius me había dejado a mí como herencia para el amo Harry. No quería hacerlo, quería a mis verdaderas amas de sangre. Sin embargo, tuve que obedecer literalmente todo lo que el amo Harry me decía, no por respeto sino por decreto.

Me obligó a trabajar en Hogwarts con un elfo domestico llamado Dobby que tenía locas ideas acerca de libertad y derechos de los elfos domésticos… ¡¡y hasta le pagaban y le daban días libres!! Y estaba esa Winky, una elfina alcohólica que había sido propiedad de un funcionario del Ministerio de la Magia y de un amigo de la ama Bella en los tiempos del Señor Tenebroso. Los odiaba, a ese Dobby especialmente, que me decía la manera en que debía a tratar a mi amo y me reprochaba todo lo que yo decía acerca de él por lo bajo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién es el elfo del amo Harry… ese Dobby o yo? Luego, el amo me obligó a trabajar con ese Dobby persiguiendo al hijo de mi legítima ama de sangre Narcissa, Draco. Pero cuando volví y le conté lo que había visto del chico Malfoy, no lo apreció. Parecía que el amo Harry quería más a Dobby que a mí. ¡¡¡YO era su elfo!!! No podía menos que odiar a mi amo en secreto por eso, aunque nunca evitaba demostrárselo, como aquel regalo de Navidad que le envié ese mismo año.

Un año después el amo Harry apareció en la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black con la chica sangre sucia y el chico pelirrojo traidor a la sangre y me llamó. Me obligó a decirle todo acerca del medallón que yo había logrado rescatar hacía dos años. Ahhh… la sensación del pobre Kreacher cuando le tuvo que contar al amo Harry que el ladrón Mundungus Fletcher se había llevado el medallón. Me sentía tan mal que no dudé en intentar castigarme, pero el amo Harry me detuvo. Ese Dobby me había dicho que el amo Harry solía detenerlo a él también cuando intentaba castigarse. Mientras hablaba, note que esa sangre sucia llamada "Jermaioni" o algo así, me miraba con cara de lastima mientras le caían las lagrimas. ¿O era preocupación? No…no podía existir la mas mínima posibilidad de que una sangre sucia se preocupara tanto por un elfo que le es fiel sólo a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Ni les cuento cuando esa mocosa me tocó intentando consolarme. La desgracia, la vergüenza, el deshonor… ¿que hubiera dicho del pobre Kreacher su ama y señora Walburga? Tanta tristeza sentía que no podía dejar de llorar: primero el ladrón, luego el amo que no me deja castigarme para reparar mi daño y entonces la sangre sucia que me toca. Pero entonces si era tan mala la sangre sucia ¿Por qué luego de tocarme le sugirió al amo Harry empezar a tratar con amabilidad al pobre Kreacher?

_-"__Sirius fue horrible con Kreacher, Harry, y no me mires así, sabes que es_

_verdad. Kreacher había estado solo durante tanto tiempo que cuando Sirius vino a vivir aquí probablemente estaba deseando un poco de afecto. Estoy segura de que la 'señorita Cissy' y la 'señorita Bella' fueron perfectamente encantadoras con Kreacher cuando apareció por lo que les devolvió el favor y les contó todo lo que querían saber. Siempre he dicho que los magos pagarán por como tratan a los elfos domésticos. Bueno, Voldemort lo hizo… y también Sirius."-_

Ese comentario, a pesar de provenir de una sangre sucia, no me paso por alto. No podía creerlo: ¿la sangre sucia se preocupaba por el viejo Kreacher? El amo Harry desde entonces me trató con mas amabilidad y me pidió (no me ordenó) que buscara a Mundungus Fletcher. Así estaba por hacerlo cuando el amo Harry saco algo de una bolsa: el medallón que el amo Regulus había dejado en la vasija de piedra y se lo dio a Kreacher como regalo en señal de la gratitud del amo Regulus para con Kreacher. Tanta amabilidad me hizo sentir conmocionado y triste por la forma en que había tratado a mi amo y sus amigos. Me marche a mi búsqueda del ladrón abrumado todavía por haber recibido un regalo que había pertenecido a la herencia Black. Me incline ante mi amo y el chico pelirrojo y me permití observar la cara de la niña y hacerle un gesto antes de irme (¿Cómo? ¿Ya no era la asquerosa sangre sucia? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?).

Tardé un poco en encontrar al ladrón pero al final lo encontré. Lo secuestré y lo lleve a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black donde el amo Harry y sus amigos me esperaban. Cuando llegué, me disculpé por la tardanza y el amo Harry me agradeció por la labor. En mitad del interrogatorio a Mundungus Fletcher, éste se refirió a la herencia Black como "toda esta chatarra". Sentí tal acceso de rabia que casi le parto una sartén en la cabeza, pero el amo me contuvo antes de intentarlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, me permitió hacerlo de nuevo si hacía falta. Cuando el interrogatorio terminó, el amo y sus amigos decidieron planear algo desde entonces durante el siguiente mes. Escuché algo sobre el Ministerio de la Magia y la "Poción Multijugos", pero no tenía tiempo para escuchar. Era tanta la gratitud hacia mi amo y sus amigos que quería que el lugar donde vivieran sea digno, así que limpié la casa, lavé la ropa y cociné para ellos de la mejor manera que pude y el día que se marcharon los tres, prometí tener la comida hecha para cuando volvieran. El problema es que nunca regresaron a la casa. Cualquier cosa que hayan planeado les debió haber salido mal porque los esperé por meses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Kreacher y la batalla de Hogwarts**

Decidí cumplir la última orden vigente que el amo Harry me había dado: trabajar en Hogwarts. Así que regresé sólo para enterarme que Dobby ya no se encontraba allí. Que tristeza, cuando por fin empezaba a entender a Dobby… Aún quedaba Winky, sólo que no estaba tan obsesionada con el alcohol cómo antes. Parecía por la forma en que trabajaba que quería ocupar el lugar que Dobby había dejado vacío.

Unos días después, los elfos escuchamos un terrible estruendo en el castillo. En la puerta de la cocina apareció una bruja joven de cabello de color rosa buscando a un tal Remus Lupin, parecía desesperada. Desde lejos escuché una risa que me resultó conocida por saber yo de quién se trataba pero desconocida por lo estridente y maléfica que sonaba: mi ama Bella. Sentí un loco impulso de unirme a ella, pero luego recordé la manera en que el amo Harry y sus amigos me habían tratado y no pude dejar de sentir un cierto desdén por la forma en que se reía mi ama Bella. La bruja de pelo rosa miró hacia atrás horrorizada y luego se volvió y nos pidió que no salgamos de la cocina por nada. Luego, cerró la puerta y se fue pero yo alcancé a llegar a la puerta y escuchar a mi ama Bella burlarse de alguien:

_-¿Qué no es esta la hija de mi traidor__a hermana y del asqueroso sangre sucia? Escuche que está muerto el muggle, ¿no?- _

_-¡¡¡No te atrevas, ramera!!! Vengaré la muerte de mi padre. No me temblará la mano aunque seas la hermana de mi madre__.-_

_-¿Q__ue hacías dentro de la cocina? No me digas que estabas precaviendo a los elfos domésticos de que no salgan y los matemos…_

_-Si, así es._

_-Que conmovedor…como si alguna vez me haya preocupado por esas alimañas. El Señor Oscuro no lo hace.-_

_-¡Eso no te incumbe de todos modos, arpía! Los elfos domésticos no serán mártires._

_-Tarde. Ese tal Dobby ya es un mártir, yo mismo me encargué de que lo sea. Y hablando de mártires… hey Dolohov, ven aquí y trae al hombre lobo.-_

Una voz de hombre resonó por todo el hall de entrada del colegio:

_-Aquí estoy Bella, pero no se para que quieres… ah, si tu querida sobrina. Hey niña, te encantará ver que encontré a tu marido el licántropo…-_

Un ruido como de algo pesado cayendo al suelo seguido por un grito ahogado, un llanto y la voz de la chica del pelo rosa:

_-¡¡¡REMUS… NOOOOO…__!!! ¿POR QUÉ A REMUS? ¿POR QUÉ A ÉL? ¡¡¡PAGARÁN MALDITOS!!! IBAMOS A SER MUY FELICS CON NUESTRO HIJO.-_

_-¡¿Tuviste un hijo con este licántropo?! ¡¡¡NO!!! Esto fue demasiado… ¡Despídete, sangre sucia inmunda! ¡Avada Kedavra!_

No fue necesario que Kreacher viera o escuchara mas… la chica del pelo rosa no habría podido bloquear la maldición asesina y de seguro ahora yacía junto a su esposo… pero lo que realmente perturbaba a Kreacher era la forma en que la bruja del pelo rosa había defendido a Kreacher y los demás elfos, y ni que hablar de la confesión de mi ama Bellatrix… así que los elfos domésticos nunca les habían importado a mi ama Bellatrix ni al Señor Tenebroso… el pobre Kreacher había sido estafado por la ama Bellatrix… Tan grande fue mi furia que desde ese momento decidí no obedecer a cualquiera de mis amos que no mostrara respeto por Kreacher, y mucho menos a Bellatrix. Sentí ese remordimiento por haber pensado mal de ella que sin embargo reprimí al instante, pensando en cómo Dobby lo hacía cuando hablaba de los Malfoy… Dobby… asesinado por Bellatrix… es lo explicaba todo… su ausencia, la forma en que Winky se comportaba… fue demasiado para mi… cualquier cosa que haga no ayudará a reparar el daño que Bellatrix me había causado ese día…

Durante una hora estuvimos poniéndonos de acuerdo con los demás elfos sobre si debíamos intervenir o no. Finalmente accedieron gracias a la intervención de Winky que hablaba con tal vehemencia y determinación que parecía que nunca había probado la cerveza de mantequilla en su vida. Se sorprendió hablando mal de su antiguo amo (el menor de los Crouch, según me contó ella luego). Ni siquiera intento castigarse tras ese arrebato; ya había digerido el despido de hacía cuatro años. Eligieron al viejo y sabio Kreacher capitán del ejército de elfos, empuñamos los cuchillos y sartenes y salimos a cazar mortífagos. La arenga de Kreacher cuando entramos al Gran Comedor trató sobre su amo Harry y su antiguo amo Regulus. Los mortífagos que cayeron en nuestras manos fueron las víctimas de nuestra rabia por la forma en que los magos de sangre pura viciosos de serlo nos trataron por años. En mitad de la batalla vi como mi antigua ama Bellatrix caía muerta presa de un maleficio y luego de eso mi amo Harry aparecía, luchaba verbalmente contra el Señor Tenebroso y triunfaba luego de enviarse maldiciones uno contra el otro. Kreacher sintió tanta felicidad que no le importó a quien abrazaba, joven o viejo, elfo o humano, sangre pura o mestiza, me sentía enorgullecido mientras gritaba "Ese es el amo de Kreacher, ese es el defensor de los elfos domésticos". Casi me uno al poltergeist mientras cantaba su monótona canción y luego de un rato mientras duraba la fiesta en el castillo y los elfos llevábamos la comida a todos, sentí una sensación rara: como si mi amo Harry me estuviera llamando con la mente para que le llevara un sándwich a su cama. Con gusto Kreacher lo hubiera hecho, sólo que nunca llegó a pedírselo con palabras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Luego de la batalla de Hogwarts**

Me hubiera gustado seguir al amo Harry y a toda su familia: me enteré que ahora trabaja como Jefe de Aurores en el Ministerio, que se casó con la hermana de su amigo pelirrojo y que éste último se casó con la sang… (Perdón ¡¡Kreacher malo!! ¡¡Kreacher malo!!)… con la chica hija de muggles. Sabía que al final iban a terminar siendo los tres, amos de Kreacher, ellos y toda su familia. Además me enteré que el chico pelirrojo es hijo de unos primos del amo Sirius debido a un casamiento (*) (entonces sigo, de alguna manera, fiel a la línea de la familia Black). Kreacher está muy contento porque la chica hija de muggles mejoró las condiciones de vida de los elfos domésticos, aún en aquellos aspectos en los que no creíamos necesaria una mejora. Al menos ya no tenemos que vestir con repasadores o trapos sucios para trabajar. Kreacher sigue trabajando en Hogwarts y el amo Harry le contó a Kreacher y a Winky donde se encuentra la tumba de Dobby. Todos los años, cada 28 de abril le llevamos flores y Winky le teje un calcetín que renueva cada año. Como prima suya, sintió más que Kreacher la muerte de Dobby; fue por eso quizás que trabajaba tanto: para apartar a Dobby de su cabeza y no sentir tanto su falta. Pero el buen Kreacher también valora lo que la chica del pelo rosa hizo el día en que murió: cada 2 de mayo visita también con Winky y los demás elfos la tumba donde se encuentra descansando junto a su marido y le rinde el homenaje correspondiente, así como a todos los otros caídos. Pasaron 19 años de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, y Kreacher, al igual que su amo Harry, sabe que ya no hay nada que temer; que todo va bien.

_(*) Según nos fiamos de las palabras de Sirius en "HP y la Orden Del Fénix", Molly y él son primos por un casamiento (Podemos suponer que Ignatius Prewett que se casó con Lucrecia Black, tía de Sirius, fue el padre de Molly Prewett). También Sirius se refiere a Arthur como un lejano primo segundo. (Sabemos que del casamiento entre Septimus Weasley y Codrella Black nació Arthur)._


End file.
